BW119
* Closed * * }} Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry! (Japanese: ロケット団VSプラズマ団！ニャースとアクロマ！！ VS ! and !!) is the 119th episode of the , and the 776th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 28, 2013 and in the United States on June 29, 2013. Blurb After bidding farewell to N and his companions, our heroes have found themselves within sight of Dragonspiral Tower. The White Ruins are close by, and Ash can’t wait to get there! But first, they must sort out a pressing problem: Pignite’s Flamethrower has gotten very weak, and after some investigation, they discover something lodged in its nose. Jumping up and down doesn’t shake it loose, and even a scary spin in the sky courtesy of Charizard isn’t enough to banish this pesky problem. Finally, Iris tries tickling Pignite’s nose with a blade of grass, and it sneezes out the culprit: a shell from 's Bullet Seed attack (which had backfired onto Pignite during the earlier battle with Team Plasma)! As they’re busy with that, Team Rocket and Team Plasma are busy double-crossing each other. Jessie and James break into Team Plasma’s lab to steal Colress’s Pokémon-controlling device, and when all the henchmen chase after them, Meowth approaches the good doctor and invites him to join Team Rocket! Colress seems intrigued, but first he wants to use Meowth in the final round of his experiments. Meowth agrees, planning to use his specially trained concentration skills to ward off the mind control...but the machine proves too powerful, and Meowth falls under Team Plasma’s influence. The machine even makes him attack Jessie and James when they return from their decoy mission! But they manage to fight through Meowth’s impressive cyclone of Fury Swipes and reconnect with their partner, and the three of them escape. Ghetsis isn’t happy that Team Plasma hasn’t recaptured N yet, but he’s discovered something that might lead them to Reshiram—and it’s at the White Ruins. Jessie, James, and Meowth overhear this tidbit thanks to a listening device they planted at Team Plasma’s lab...so it seems our heroes, Team Plasma, and Team Rocket are all headed to the same place! Plot leaves , , and after Ash insists that humans and Pokémon can live together peacefully. Cilan believes their confrontation with N was just a dream, but Ash believes they will see N again. They go to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon and decide to have lunch. Meanwhile, Aldith instructs the Team Plasma Grunts to capture N, while Colress is working on his Pokémon controlling machine. When Aldith is speaking with the Team Plasma Grunts she notices Jessie and James are hiding in the background. When they reveal themselves the Team Plasma Grunts use a and to try and fight them off. Jessie and James escape from the building, with Aldith and the Grunts following them leaving Colress in charge. reveals himself to Colress and asks him to join Team Rocket. Colress then asks permission to test Meowth in the Pokémon control machine because he is intrigued by a talking Meowth and though he would be a great test subject. Meanwhile, Ash, , and their Pokémon finished with their lunch. Ash, Iris, and Cilan return all their Pokémon to their Poké Balls, when Ash sees that has not eaten much of its food. Pignite then uses on Ash, which isn't very powerful. then discovers something is stuck inside of Pignite's nose, and everyone tries several ways to get it out. Ash makes Pignite jump up and down, but it doesn't work. Ash also calls out to fly into the air and spin Pignite around and drop him onto the ground, but to no success. Meanwhile, Jessie and James are being chased by Aldith and the Team Plasma Grunts when they try and attack them once again, but fail. Jessie and James then create an energy field to trap Aldith and the Grunts in the forest and they escape. Aldith and the grunts escape by using on the wild Pokémon so they can attack the bases on the energy field, releasing them. At the lab, Colress has locked onto Meowth with his machine and Meowth starts counting to try and stay in his own power. Jessie and James then walk in and Colress questions why Team Rocket wants to take over the Unova region, to which they reply they take what they want and have no real reason. Colress zaps Meowth with more power from his machine and Meowth falls under the control of Colress. Aldith and the Grunts then return and they tell Meowth that Team Rocket is the enemy. Meowth then attacks Jessie and James, so Jessie sends out and James sends out to attack Meowth. When Jessie and James are holding Meowth in their hands they count in his ear and Meowth then comes to his senses. Jessie, James and Meowth then escape the lab, unsuccessful in converting Colress to Team Rocket. Meanwhile, the group is still trying to remove the objects out of Pignite's nose. Iris then takes a blade of grass from the ground and wiggles it inside of Pignite's nose which makes him sneeze. Pignite sneezes out two of the Bullet Seeds from . The gang realize the seeds got stuck during their recent battle against Team Plasma. While Team Rocket were unsuccessful in recruiting Colress they were able to plant a listening device in their lab and overhear Colress and the grunts talking to Ghetsis who informs them the Light Stone has been found at the White Ruins and is the key to finding . Team Rocket decide to head for the White Ruins too, planning on capturing Reshiram themselves. Major events * attempts to convert Colress to their team, but to no avail. * Team Rocket decides to head to the . Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Genesect Army) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Colress * Ghetsis * s ** Aldith ** Barret Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Aldith's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Barret's) * (Genesect Army; flashback; debut) * * * * * * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * As of this episode, all Pokémon from Generation V have appeared in either the movies or the anime in at least one of their forms. * This episode aired on June 28, 2013 in Italy (on K2), one day before the US airdate. *In the XFINITY description for this episode, Jessie, James, and are referred to as Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyarth, their Japanese names. Dub edits Errors * When Meowth is hit by Amoonguss's , he appears to be ed instead of . In other languages |da= |nl= |fi= |el= |it= |pl= |es_eu= |ko= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 119 Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes focusing on Team Plasma Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes animated by Mai Tsutsumi de:Wer trickst hier wen aus?! es:EP781 fr:BW119 ja:BW編第119話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第119集